crapthatscoolfandomcom-20200215-history
Challenges
A challenge is a set task provided by camp host, TehTTGuy that the players have to complete in a set amount of time. The challenges are always completed with art, animation and writing. The players are scored and graded on things such as creativity, challenge efficiency, quality of artwork and method of completion. Team Challenges During the team stage each individual player is scored and then the team that has the highest score average will win immunity. The team that has the lowest overall average will then have to vote out one of their players. Because the team scores are averaged, the overall build of a team is very important in challenge performance as one player that is performing badly can potentially drag the entire team's score down. Performing will in Team Challenges allows will earn players tokens which they can use to assist them later in the game. Individual Challenges After the merge occurs, players will no longer be trying to win team immunity, but instead will be playing for individual immunity. Individual immunity is desired by all contestants and is a guarantee into the next part of the game. Performing well in Individual Challenges will earn players tokens which they can use to assist them later in the game, although the tokens they earn will not be as good as those that are earned during the team stage. Side Challenges Side challenges occurred from seasons 1-3. These challenges were optional, and run alongside Individual/Team challenges. The side challenges were always similar to the theme of the immunity challenges, however the reward for doing well in side challenges were tokens. Side challenges were helpful for the contestants of CTC during the stages that only grade tokens and view tokens were distributed, as it gave players that were very low on tokens a helping hand. Mega Challenges Mega challenges only occur in the finale of each CTC season. Mega challenges are one of the two things that finalists can participate in to give themselves a higher chance of winning. The mega challenge consisted of competing in every challenge that occurred in the current season all over again, the finalists would be judged on their performance in every part of the mega challenge. Strikes Strikes are earned when a player does not compete in a challenge without excusing themselves. When 3 consecutive strikes are earned the player is instantly eliminated. This is referred to as 'inactivity'. Here is a list of all players eliminated due to inactivity in the competition. * Colored Pencil (13th Place) * Gardening Hose (15th Place) * Popcorn (11th Place) * Strawberry Poptart (15th Place) * Helmet (21st Place) * Sticky Note (19th Place) * Titanium (15th Place) Hall Of Fame * Helmet was the first player in CTC to win a challenge. * Monitor was the first player to win multiple challenges. * Pallet is the first player to be eliminated directly because of losing a challenge. * Toothpaste is the only season winner to never win an individual immunity. * Bongo has the highest challenge average of any player eliminated before the merge. * Light Switch and Keyboard are the only players to win 5 individual immunities and also have the record for the most consecutive challenge wins, having won all 5 of the challenges in a row. They also have the highest challenge average in the camp's history. * Ketchup Packet was the first player to score in a challenge what would eventually become their final placement, 16th. * Circle has the largest gap between 2 challenge wins of any contestant, with 19. * Drink and Straw is the first contestant in the final 2 to only win one challenge, that being the final immunity challenge. * Parcel has the most individual challenge wins of any contestant with 7, all of these wins came from a single season meaning she won 7/20 total challenges. * Movie Script is the first contestant to win both the 1st and 2nd challenges. Pre-merge Challenge Wins These are players who won a challenge but got a placement in the pre-merge.